crstfandomcom-20200213-history
ROBLOX NEW
November Diary Entries November 15th The sun gleamed onto my face. It's purging beam sent waves of distress across my body. I rested my hands on the wooden handrail of my old porch. I'd really wish she wasn't gone. I wish she was still here, by my side, to support my every move. Some say I'm much too intellegent for my age. Ah hah. But I am not that self-centered. I opened the sliding glass door, and went back into my living room. I stared at my computer. Man, I loved playing ROBLOX. I had always yearned to find another game just like ROBLOX. And the result of that, I found MineCraft. After playing that game for a while, I decided I'd balance them both, playing ROBLOX, and also playing MineCraft. Though, sooner or later, my Minecraft application got corrupted somehow, and I was left to only play ROBLOX. Reviewing on that subject in the pass, I think I had downloaded some sort of virus, and thats how Minecraft broke. The strange thing was, whenever it crashed on startup, it would have that box with the error speculations, and all, but this time, it bugged out and had just a simple, lowercase, "new". bye November 20th I hopped on my computer, and ran a game I waited all day to play. ROBLOX. Today she was sad, though. I feel sorry for her. Anywho, ROBLOX played normally. It was great. I played a game called "Escape from the sun!" When I entered the game, a ton of players where there, all stacked up. I switched to a RPG, and blew them all to the heavens! It was a fun day. But at the end, I got tired, and decided to turn my computer off. I dragged my mouse to the X in the corner, and clicked it. But right before it closed out, an error message displayed, saying "new!" I assumed there was an update, so I got a little happier! (A drawn smiley face is by the word "happier".) I closed the error message out, and logged off. I (The rest of the page is extremely wrinkled, and a little torn. It is barely readable. But here is the prediction of what it must've said. ) I went to bed and looked person. She had I sleep. (The statement above is what we have concluded of the peices we have gathered.) November 30th She's dead. Gone forever. I'm crying (The rest of the page is soaked with tears.) I wish she'd come backkkkkk (There is a strong scribble against the page, with some torn paper at the bottom.) December Diary Entries December 1rst It snowed today. I went outside and I played in the snow. On the ROBLOX website it had some sort of snow theme for it's background. I decieded to play it. My mother scolded me. I hate my mom. I'm sorry. I don't actually hate her. It was just my words of (The following word is scirbbled out in what we have concluded to be- red crayon. ) . I wish you where alive still. Maybe we could play ROBLOX tomorrow... (There are a few soaked drops of tears on the rest of the blank page. ) December 2nd I played ROBLOX today while it snowed. When I chose to play a game, It said "new!" again. Then, it said, "UPGRADING TO new! ROBLOX!!". I hate it when people talk in caps lock. I hate things. I hate a lot of things. After it said that it was upgrading, my computer crashed, and I saw a few sparks. SHE'S HE (The dialoug is cut off with more red crayon.) The Team Investigator Myke D. Laruens' : '''I'm not sure what the victim is talking about in his journal entries. Care to explain? '''Washington Police Deputy Horisan E. Laskall : '''I think it is some sort of online video game. My kid's played it. '''Investigator Anyal B. Skces : '''So, then, the company of ROBLOX is responcible for a child's death? '''Investigator Myke D. Laruens : '''I'm guessing so. '''Washington Police Deputy Horisan E. Laskall :' I suggest we sue them. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Jornel Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Vidya games Category:Roblox